


Legends and Myths of Director’s Saga

by DraconicTempest



Series: Director's Saga [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Original Work, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers Grimm-like, Dark, Dragons, Experimental Style, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Murder, No Beta, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicTempest/pseuds/DraconicTempest
Summary: Fairytales of old and long forgotten days. Little snippets of stories that tell a simplified tale of dragons, reincarnation and finding a meaning to a madness.





	Legends and Myths of Director’s Saga

Long, long ago, there lived three dragons, Strength, Cowardice and Pride. They were siblings and fought over everything. Strength wanted to be the strongest, so he beat Cowardice black and blue everyday. Pride wanted to be the smartest, so she ridiculed Cowardice for his lack of intelligence. Cowardice wanted to be free, so he collected everything he set his eyes upon.

Then one day, an evil serpent descended from the skies and offered Strength a trade.

“Dear lion, dear lion, trade with me. Your body for my power, my power for your body, dear lion, dear lion,” Said the evil serpent.

Strength agreed and so he ravaged the land with fires and war.

Then the serpent left the plains to trade with Pride.

“Little sparrow, little sparrow, trade with me. Your future for my intelligence, my intelligence for your future,” Said the evil serpent.

Pride agreed and ravaged the land with death.

Then the serpent visited Cowardice.

“Shaking drake, shaking drake, trade with me. Your life for my bravery, my bravery for your life,” Said the serpent.

“No!” Cried Cowardice. And the serpent exploded into ashes.

Cowardice faced Pride.

“Sister, sister. How could you accept a foul demon’s trade?” Asked Cowardice.

“I do not know, for he offered something I could not resist…” Replied Pride. A boulder crashed down from above and killed her. Her soul joined with his.

Cowardice met with Strength.

“Brother, brother. Do you love me anymore?” Cried Cowardice.

“I do not know, for I was offered something I could not resist!” Strength howled with laughter.

Then lightening struck from the heavens, killing Strength. His souls joined with Cowardice.

Cowardice visited his mother.

“Naga, mother Naga. Do you remember me?” Cried Cowardice.

“I do not know, for I have died and been reborn,” Said the female goddess.

Then she killed Cowardice, his essence absorbed into his necklace. Then the land healed and prospered, humans being watched over by angels. Never again the land shall see an event such as the legend of the three dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary like works will be posted here retaining to DS and to it only. I hope you like them.


End file.
